Why
by Doll-Face.19
Summary: Kagome decides to write random drabbles, all the while ranting about what an ass Inuyasha is. One-Shot. If you guys like it, I'll make a second chap in Inu's POV. :


**A/N: Okay, this is a totally random spoof. I was sitting on my front poorch..and I had the sudden urge to write. Then, after I typed it, I tweeked it and turned it into a One-Shot. ^.^**

**But of course I couldn't have the sudden spark of knowledge as to what I should do with my stories. Of course not! T.T**

**Oh well, I'll just roll with it until I regain my footing for my poor, neglected stories. LOL**

**So for now, I'll be writing random spoofs and One-Shots, seeing as the ideas keep hitting me in the face!**

**So thank you, to all who have read any of my other workings, for putting up with me. XD**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot.**

**

* * *

**

I've always found it odd, always wondered at the many curious things in our world.

Why, I ask myself, is the sky blue, the grass green? Why are the clouds fluffy and white? Why do I feel this way about Inuyasha? (The man- well, hanyou- that I travel with, fight beside..love.)

Why can't he feel the same?

Why? Why, why, _why_?! That is the question that has plagued our kind from the very beginning. Wether it were Adam and Eve, or cromagnon and homosapian. It is in our nature to wonder, to ask.

To fear.

Sometimes we're too afraid to risk, too afraid to _feel_, what we have deep down inside us. Afraid to look out our minds hypothetical window and _see_.

I, for one, am one of those people. But of course, I have alot to risk..seeing as all of my feelings and curiosities are one-sided..

It's rather pathetic, you see: Girl loves boy, boy loves someone else.

So here I am, writing useless drabble and longing for someone else's man.

Or hanyou..

But I'm straying from the subjaect, it's not like anyone wants to listen to a lovesick teenage girl babble about her not-so-lover boy. Ahem.

Anyway..

We humans are curious creatures by nature; though that is obvious, and irrelevant. There seems to be an explanation for everthing, but I wonder:

What are the explanations _to_ these explanations.

Who?

What?

When?

Where?

_WHY?_

There are so many questions, so many wrong answers. How do we know which answer is right? Which is wrong?

Ah, but that is the beauty of mortality, the drive- the ambition- to know, to ask why. To find _answers_.

I often wonder, though I find myself reluctant to ask. Maybe I fear the answers that lay just beneath the surface, maybe I don't have the full capacity to take it all in, to understand. This, I'll never know for certain.

I wonder, as I often do, if curiosity killed the cat...

What could it do to a human?

Or, better yet, a hanyou? But of course, _he_ wont have to worry, seeing as he's never trying new things..always got his insufferably handsome nose stuck up the same woman's ass for...

Well, erm, not appropriate. Bad Kagome, naughty Kagome!

Haha..ha..well, back to my useless drabble, eh?...

As I watch him, the hanyou in question, I can't help but sigh. Can't help but yearn.

It seems the one thing you want the most is always just out of reach. Of course, since I am nothing more than an insolently curious human, I will always wonder, always yearn for what does not belong to me.

As I sit here, writing this usless drabble, I can feel his eyes on me, and the blush that's scorching my cheeks.

How can he look at me like that, into my soul- my heart- and feel nothing?

Indeed, as I have said to myself many countless, almost unforgivable, times...

"Hey, wench. But that thingy away and get over here! It's not like I can search for jewel shards _without_ my _shard detector_!"

I sigh, you see? That's all I am to him, a damn shard detector. Jee, way to make a girl feel wanted.

But anyway, as I was saying..

The one word I say in my head over and over again. The one thing my heart screams whenever I see him, whenever I lay awake at night, wishing for him..

Why?

* * *

**Okay, so this was totally useless and shitty. But hey, it came to me- what can I do? LOL**

**I realize that no one will probably read this, seeing as it's so unbearable short. And, seeing as no one ever reads the whole authors note, I am rambling uslessy..**

**Oh well, I can ramble if I want. :D**

**J'adore3**

**-Doll.**

**-2/4/10-**


End file.
